fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Levail
Levail (ルベール Rubēru) is a boss character from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is a Begnion general, and is extremely loyal to Zelgius, whom he once called the last true knight. Like Zelgius, he follows the Code of Chivalry. He is seen several times in the game as disapproving of the various actions of the Begnion Senate. He was originally the general of the Duke of Gaddos's personal army, but eventually abandoned him to serve Zelgius. He appears to know both Haar and Astrid from before they each left Begnion. Profile Twenty years ago, Levail was a young boy when Shiharam and Haar of the royal dracoknights abandoned Begnion out of frustration with the senate. He admired their honorable, chivalrous life, and aspired to be like them. By the time he came of age and joined the army, however, he found that the army had completely lost its chivalrous spirit. Because of this, he came to idolize Zelgius, whom he saw as the "last true knight." When the laguz nations Gallia, Phoenicis, and Kilvas declared war on Begnion for its senate's role in the Serenes Massacre, forming the Laguz Alliance, Levail and the Gaddos army, along with the Seliora army under Istvan, were deployed for the first major clash against the Alliance, although the power struggles of the senators controlling their armies hampered their ability to work together and resulted in a defeat. The tide soon turned with the arrival of Zelgius and the Central Army, which drove the Alliance into a retreat, then united with the northern nobles' armies, placing all of their forces under Zelgius' command. After the armies merged, Levail worked with Zelgius as a second-in-command, and the combination of the army's immense size and the competent leadership turned the tides of the war against the Laguz Alliance. Levail was present with Zelgius at the battle of the Ribahn River and at the battle of Soze Pass, when Zelgius defeated Skrimir in a duel and called a ceasefire to allow the Alliance to safely retreat. After Lombroso broke the ceasefire by assaulting the Greil Mercenaries at Castle Seliora, Levail arrived late in the battle to force him to stand down. While the Laguz Alliance continued their retreat back to Gallia, Senator Valtome came and took control of the Begnion Central Army, ordering the army to push on into Crimea and launch a direct invasion of Gallia. Levail was present with Zelgius at the helm of the Central Army as it met the Laguz Alliance in Crimean territory, but after Elincia laid down her sword to preserve Crimea's neutrality, Zelgius and Levail retreated with the bulk of the Central Army out of respect for Elincia's courage, despite Valtome's wishes. However, Valtome ordered his personal army to attack anyway to make an example of Crimea, and on hearing of this, Zelgius refused to assist him despite Levail's worries. In the aftermath of the battle, Valtome ordered Zelgius to be executed for defying and abandoning him, and Levail's attempts to convince him to spare Zelgius were ignored. Zelgius was saved, however, by the arrival of Apostle Sanaki and her Holy Guard, who accused the senate of treachery to seize control of Begnion. This divided the Central Army into two factions, one loyal to the senate and deriding Sanaki as a false apostle, and the other as followers of Sanaki. Zelgius remained loyal to Sanaki and Sephiran, and Levail followed suit, abandoning Lekain in favor of continuing to serve Zelgius. The Sanaki faction of the Central Army formed the Apostle's Army, a coalition with Crimea and the Laguz Alliance to take back Begnion from the corrupt senators. The war between the Apostle's Army and Begnion escalated, with Daein becoming involved on the senate's side, until the chaos caused by the warring forced the awakening of the goddesses Ashera and Yune. Levail was spared the petrification of Ashera's judgement and followed Zelgius into entering her service in the Disciples of Order, although his true loyalties remained with Zelgius alone and he had no interest in Ashera's aims. Yune eventually arrived at the Tower of Guidance with an army of survivors led by Ike and Micaiah, aiming to defeat Ashera and reverse her judgement, and Levail was part of the forces loyal to Ashera who defended the tower from their attack. As the group scaled the tower after defeating Lekain and Hetzel, they were confronted by Zelgius in his Black Knight armor, who challenged Ike to one final duel. While this battle ensued, Levail was tasked by Zelgius with leading the remaining Disciples of Order to defeat the intruders, although he also commanded Levail to not harm Micaiah. Both Zelgius and Levail fell in this battle, allowing Ike and Micaiah to continue their journey through the Tower. Personality Levail is of the Camus Archetype, a kind-hearted enemy who bears you no ill will yet can't be recruited because of their undying loyalty to a country or a person. In Levail's case it is the latter, as he fights and dies for General Zelgius. Levail is a strong believer in the ideals of chivalry. He laments how, between Shiharam and Haar's departure from Begnion and his own rise to knighthood, chivalry had all but disappeared from the Begnion army. Because of this, he came to idolize Zelgius as the "last true knight," to the point where he is willing to die for Zelgius' cause. During his tenure as Lekain's general, he grew frustrated with the senators, particularly their obsession with glory and rewards over the practical reality of the war. While he attempted to reason with them, due to his lower social status, they never listened. He was also critical of how the senators' ineptitude left the northern forces without central direction and hindered their ability to work effectively. After becoming Zelgius' adjutant, Levail becomes bolder in his words. In the extended script, he uses his new station to force Lombroso and his troops to withdraw when Lombroso attempts to use his lower social status as reason to ignore him. When Valtome tries executing Zelgius, Levail tries standing up to Valtome to halt the execution before Sanaki and the Holy Guard intervene. After Ashera's awakening, Levail remained by Zelgius' side, abandoning Lekain to follow his idol. After his former lord perishes on the first floor of the tower, Levail leads the Disciples of Order on the second floor as Zelgius duels Ike to the death. He refuses to back down even as he fights Sanaki's forces, though he will not attack Sanaki herself. Because of the chivalric code, he will not attack whichever Heron is brought to the Tower, and he will not fight Micaiah, whom Zelgius ordered to be left unharmed. While he initially hesitates to fight Astrid, he agrees to take her seriously at her insistence. If he is killed, he expresses regret that he could no longer fight under Zelgius. In Game Boss Stats *''- Dropped when defeated. Growth Rates (Unused) |70% |60% |25% |40% |35% |40% |45% |25% |} Biorhythm Quotes Special Conversations '''With Leanne' Leanne: Um... You... Keep... run away... from me. Why? Levail: Attacking a defenseless woman goes against the code of chivalry. Please stay back, woman of Serenes. Leanne: What? But... With Rafiel Rafiel: ...It seems as though you have been avoiding me since this battle began. What is the meaning of this? Levail: Attacking a defenseless man goes against the code of chivalry. Please stay back, man of Serenes. Rafiel: ... With Reyson Reyson: Why do you avoid eye contact? Am I not a worthy enemy? Levail: Attacking a defenseless man goes against the code of chivalry. Please stay back, man of Serenes. Reyson: Do not insult me! With Sanaki Sanaki: I know you... You were a general in the Gaddos army. Did Zelgius betray Sephiran and side with the senate? Levail: No, no! I swear upon the general's good name that he would do no such thing! I was the one who abandoned the duke of Gaddos to follow General Zelgius. Sanaki: What is going on here? I don't understand the relationship between the Black Knight and the senate, or who is friend or foe... Levail: Of one thing I am certain, Empress Sanaki. We are not your enemy! Sanaki: Then order your men to stand down! I must speak with Zelgius. Take down that barrier! Levail: I cannot do that. General Zelgius was very clear: he wishes to fight that man. Alone. My orders are to eliminate any intruders inside the tower in the meantime. My deepest apologies, Empress. Sanaki: Wait! I won't allow it! Halt, Levail! Halt! With Micaiah Levail: You must be the Silver-Haired Maiden, Micaiah, correct? Micaiah: Who are you? Levail: Don't worry, I've no intention of harming you. Far from it, in fact. I'm under orders from General Zelgius to keep my men away from you. Please retreat. I don't want to disobey the general. Battle Conversations Default Levail: Face me in an honorable duel, and know that I shall be the one to take your life. Vs Oliver Levail: Duke Tanas! I thought you were executed as a slave trader three years ago. Oliver: True beauty is immortal. Look at me. Right now, I am flawless. You are not without potential. With education, you could aspire to be me. Levail: ...No, thank you. Vs Tanith Tanith: Sir Levail! How dare you raise your sword against Empress Sanaki! Has Goddess Ashera taken over your mind, too? Levail: No, Lady Tanith. I fight for General Zelgius. I care not for goddess's cause. Vs Sigrun Sigrun: Sir Levail, you stand against Empress Sanaki. Lay down your weapons. Levail: I cannot, Lady Sigrun. As strong as your loyalty is for the apostle, so is mine for General Zelgius. Vs Haar Levail: Captain Haar! You are still alive! Haar: What happened that you didn't expect me to survive? Levail: Um... Nothing, I suppose. It's just that it's been a while since you left Begnion. Haar: Yeah. Twenty years ago, wasn't it? Levail: I was still very young at the time. You had just been dubbed a knight. Oh, it brings back such memories... The bravery of the dracoknights, especially the Fizzart Platoon. It was legendary among the soldiers. But then you suddenly defected to Daein. Haar: I got sick of taking orders from corrupt senators, so I ditched the country with General Shiharam. Levail: I joined the army after I came of age. But it was different after you all left. It was as if you took its spirit with you. The only exception was General Zelgius, the general of Duke Persis's army. Haar: I see. Is that why you're under his command? Levail: Yes. He is the last true knight. I will die for him. Haar: Yes, Levail. You will. Levail: How I dreamed of fighting a proper foe! I am honoured, Sir Haar! Have at you! Vs Astrid Levail: Lady Astrid, please stand down. A lady like you shouldn't have taken up a weapon in the first place. Astrid: No, I am a knight of Crimea, here to fight you. Please forget about the past. The Lady Astrid you knew no longer exists. Levail: You have indeed become strong. Very well! Prepare yourself! Death Quote Trivia *If the player were to use a hacking device, they may find that Levail has his own Growth rates. It is possible that the player may have been able to recruit him during an earlier stage of development. *If Levail is attacked by Micaiah in the Endgame, he will not attack back. There is also no dialogue when they battle. But similar to the Herons and Sanaki, they can have a normal talk conversation. Upon this, it is found out that Zelgius had given orders to Levail and the Disciples of Order under his command (though they attack her regardless) to not attack Micaiah. *Levail is one of few third-tier bosses to be fought in Radiant Dawn; the others being: Lekain (Saint), Izuka (Summoner), Black Knight (Black Knight), Oliver (Saint), and Hetzel (Saint). * Despite being a major character with a Legendary weapon, Levail was absent in both the 2017 and 2018 Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends polls. This position is something Levail shares with fellow Wishblade wielder, Bryce, as well as Shiharam. Gallery File:FE10 Sentinel (Levail).png|Levail's battle model as a Sentinel in Radiant Dawn. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc